RvB: Eternal Analogue
by NotSpecialDude
Summary: Deep in space, a generation ship that has been lost for over 500 years has been discovered. Its contents unknown, with an immense secret within. Chorus has an interest in said ship, thus thus send their most valued allies, the Reds and Blues, to investigate. Join them as they board the ancient ship known as the Mugunghwa. Red vs Blue and Analogue: A Hate Story crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Red vs Blue: Eternal Analogue

By: NotSpecialDude

Chapter 1: New Mission

* * *

Chorus Station 12B, for a good few years this station has seen little use. Why would it, most ships that tried to take to the stars were shot down and those lucky enough to get by disappeared. Even when the war ended the UNSC had blockaded the planet and prevented most traffic from entering and few would want to leave a world they had fought a massive war for. So this station was mostly abandoned.

Not today though.

There were nine people. Anyone's first thought when seeing them was that they were soldiers. A claim easy to make as they were armed with guns, grenades, knives, and a blade. But you couldn't see their faces, they were completely covered in powered armor. The only way to tell them apart was the fact that each one was a different color. They were a squadron of soldiers, but not a traditional squadron. They were tied to no government and officially were mercenaries for hire, but in truth they were something more. They were friends, allies, family, they were…

"SO FUCKING BORED!"

"Tucker!" The Grey one with yellow highlights yelled in response to the Cyan one's remark.

"Hey, don't 'Tucker!' me. Its not my fault that we spent two hours waiting here for this stupid spaceship of yours."

"It isn't _my_ spaceship, it belongs to the investigator we are meant to guard for this mission."

"Not the fucking point. My point is that we've been sitting here doing fuck all, in the shitiest station on the planet."

"Its not that bad…"The grey one responded, somewhat defensibly.

"The walls are falling apart!" The orange soldier yelled.

"Plants overran the most of the furniture." The red soldier added.

"And all the clocks are several minutes behind." The maroon soldier stated.

"Even your complaints are nerdy." The orange soldier quipped to maroon one.

"Aw, shut it Grif."

"Simmons, Grif, Knock it off." The red one responded.

"Yes, Sarge..." The maroon and orange soldiers groaned.

"They do have a point you know." Came a woman's voice. A second Cyan soldier moved closer. "This place isn't exactly a secure location for a pickup. You can't tell me you don't have your own concerns Wash."

"I do, Carolina," the Grey soldier replied. "But, there was no other option. Kimball did say she wanted us to pick up the freelance investigator in a secure location and this was the only station that offered that security. Its the safest place for a pick up."

*CLANK*

A large metal beam fell from the ceiling. Both ends having rusted to the point that the whole beam could not remain in the ceiling. The soldiers all look up and find more metal beams, all of which contain several degrees of rust.

"Safest place, eh." Tucker quipped.

Wash sighed, he knew there was no way to respond to that.

"Regardless" Wash composed himself, "the investigator himself isn't late. He's actually supposed to arrive in a few minutes from now."

"Then why did we come here two hours early?" Tucker asked.

"Because we need to secure the landing pad and ensure it is safe."

"Well this place is as safe as decaying station left to rot for years can possibility be. Five stars."

"¿Por qué Kimball no se aseguró el lugar en su lugar?" The brown soldier said.

"Lopez is right! Two hours is no where near enough time to fix this place up. We should have gotten here much earlier then that." The pink lightish-red soldier responded.

"Donut, please shut up." Grif quipped, "Anyway, what Lopez actually asked was, why didn't Kimball secure this place herself?"

"Trust me, I asked the same question," Wash replied. "But, the Freelance Investigator refused to respond to any calls after receiving the information of who their escorts will be, and where the rendezvous point was. We almost assumed he bailed on the mission, but we just got confirmation of arrival this morning. We didn't want to alarm him with sudden change where he should land, and we can't afford to spend anymore time hunting for another investigator."

"Not very reliable help are they?" Sarge pointed out.

"No, but not many people are interested in coming all the way to Chorus, try to remember that until the war with Hargrove, no one even remembered this place. Its a moot point, since we're not the ones in charge of the investigation" Wash responded. "More specifically, we simply guard this investigator as they determine as much they can from whatever remains of the derelict ship, _Mugunghwa_."

"Gesundheit" the blue soldier said in an almost child-like way.

"Caboose, I didn't sneeze. I said the name of the ship."

"I'm sorry Agent Washington. What was the name of the ship?"

" _The Mugunghwa._ "

"Gesundheit"

There was an awkward silence after that, but it lasted for only a second, as Wash responded in a manner that showed no surprise.

"Caboose, that WAS the name of the ship."

"All I heard was you sneezing, did you get a cold? Should I get blankets?"

"Look, I am not sick nor am I sneezing. That's the name of the ship. It was named in the Korean language."

"Who names their ship in Korean?" Sarge asked. "They should have done it in the language of humanity, American. I'm thinking 'the Wide Shot,' or maybe 'Justice,' or maybe…"

"Oh thank god," Wash interrupted as he pointed to an incoming vessel. "The investigator's ship has arrived."

Said Spaceship was rather small, it looked to only hold a small squadron of 12 at best. Despite this small size, it would be difficult to miss due to its "distinct" paint job. It was bright lime green with purple highlights in shape of lighting bolts. It had a few visible weapons, but they were clearly only meant for asteroids and not actual combat. This was a customized civilian grade ship, that just so happen to exist in that awkward state of being impossible to ignore, but also undesirable to look at.

The ship landed to no fanfare, as the nine onlookers were more confused then anything else. Except for Caboose, he had found a trail of ants and lost interest minutes ago.

The back end of the spacecraft had a large door, big enough that three people could stand side-by-side and comfortably get in. It's through this door that the investigator came out, and it was absolutely clear that he was the designer of the ship.

He didn't wear any armor, instead he wore bright purple cuffed pants and lime green T-shirt. He wore shades that only barely covered his eyes, clearly serving more as a fashion statement than any functional use. His hair was braided, but not long; only reaching to the top of his neck from behind. His face was shaven, but poorly as portions of his face still have hair, and many past cuts were visible. On his feet were sandals that were a muted brown and normally not worth nothing, but with his current getup it stood out as the only part of his outfit that wasn't a pain to look at.

He then spoke with a very lax voice. "Hey!"

The colorful squadron did not respond. Their brains were still processing.

"Are you guys, like, the dudes who were supposed to guard me and stuff."

Still nothing, if you could see their faces they'd likely have their mouths open in shock.

"HEY! ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING?"

The man shouted. Wash and Carolina were able to snap out of their daze and step toward the new arrival, but the rest continued to silently stare.

"Ye-yes… Yes we are. We are Reds and Blues and we were assigned to be your bodyguards. My name is Agent Washington and this is Agent Carolina."

"Ple-pleasure to meet you…" Carolina shuddered out.

"Excellent. My name is Chris Awesome, glad to meet you brah."

"Awesome… really?" Wash mumbled.

"Yah, Dude. My birth name was a total bummer so I changed it to fit me better. But enough about me, what about the rest of your squad? They seem a bit outa wack. When are they gonna speak? I want to know their names too."

"They, just can't help but…marvel… at your ship. In all fairness, the journey is rather long; they can introduce themselves proper on the ship itself."

"Cool Brah, Get your dudes and get ready for lift-off, we leave in five."

"Alright, Guys" Wash turned his attention to the still stunned soldiers. "Pack your gear and move out! Next stop, The _Mugunghwa."_

"Gesundheit" Chris shouted from inside the ship.

"This is gonna be a long day…"Wash groaned.

And so they board the ship, which they dubbed between themselves as "the Eyesore." They didn't all get on at once, as it took them almost the entire five minutes provided to get out of their stupor induced funk. But if that ship was the worst thing about the mission, they could hardly complain. They were many things. Lazy, impatient, incompetent, and stupid, but they were close, accomplished the impossible and cared for each other greatly, even if it didn't show immediately. But most of all…

They were the Reds and Blues.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Welp, that was the first chapter to my first fanfic. And like that I have dove into the insanity that was this site. In all seriousness, though, I hope my little ditty wasn't to much of a slog to read through and I'd appreciate any and all criticism.**

 **Also, I should mention that while this is a Red vs Blue crossover with Analogue: Hate story, this is primarily a story focused around the former. I hope this won't cause any issues, but I feel it necessarily to point out before hand.**

 **Here's to a new experience for both of us.**

 **P.S if you feel a sharp sensation burning your eyes, don't fret for it is only the horrid quality of my story slowly causing your eyes to rupture and implode. Simply burn your computer screen, pray to your god, and leave a comment and I will commit suicide as penance for your misery.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Liftoff

* * *

"What a dump." Simmons mused. He the last to enter the 'eyesore' and no one within earshot could disagree with him.

The interior was littered with garbage. Mostly food wrappers, empty bottles, and cardboard boxes with food brands on them. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for a college student's dorm after a party, but for a "Professional Freelance Investigator" it was off putting. The dorm comparison is even more appropriate as there was kitchen, sofa, and even a bedroom. This wasn't just a transport, this man lived here.

"Welcome aboard the S.S. Awesome." Chris proudly declared.

"You named this ship after yourself?" Carolina asked.

"Naw, my brother named the ship, he gave it to me through his will when he died."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Its not a problem, he went out just as wanted. Trying to get high from plasma venting."

…

"That does not sound smart." Grif quipped, breaking the silence.

"No kidding, Melted his face off almost instantly. For a moment I thought it was because I was high myself, but then I remembered that we ran out of earth-based drugs weeks ago and I couldn't have been high."

"M-moving on," Wash interjected. "Where do we strap in? I don't see any safety harnesses."

"Oh right, I had most of them removed so I could have room for my kitchen and bedroom. I didn't get around to re-installing them though."

"That is a problem."

"I have three extra seats up front that you can strap yourselves into, and all my furniture is welded into the ship so could hold on to them."

"That chair is upside down." Sarge said, pointing to one of two sofas in the 'living room.'

"I was…like drunk…when I welded them, sooooo… they may not all be perfect."

Tucker then ran up to wash and grabbed his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I need to speak with my commander in private."

"No problem brah, I'll get ready for the launch." He then walked off to the Command deck. Once the door closed, Tucker spoke.

"Wash, this guy is absolutely insane! Why the fuck are we going on this stupid mission?" Tucker was wearing his helmet, but even without seeing his face it was clear he was glaring at Washington.

"I told you all already, Kimball hired us to escort Chris in his investigation, in exchange for waving the fees for rebuilding our bases."

"Which we wouldn't need, IF DOUNT DIDN'T BURN THEM DOWN!" Grif shouted.

"I said was sorry!"

"Enough! Both of you relax!" Wash ordered. "Aside from his...'personality' nothing has gone wrong."

"Why would Kimball even hire this guy? She's the president of an entire planet. She could easily have sent her own squad to this. Why send someone from outside chorus?"

"Tucker's right, why would she go to such lengths for something as simple as a derelict ship investigation?" Simmons added. "If there was something dangerous on that ship. Sending her own, competent army would have been better then a lone space hippie guarded by us."

"I told you all this already. About Kimball's situation and everything. You mean to tell me none of you were paying attention to anything I said?"

…

"WELL?"

"In our defense, grif's sister was showing us what she did for a living while we were gone, and it was hot."

"I was also focused on grif's sister"

"I wanted to keep those two from looking at my sister."

"And I wanted to know why her room was so poorly lit. She had only candles for lighting and they weren't even the scented kind."

"Carolina can you help me expla…" Wash interrupts himself when realizes something important, Carolina wasn't there anymore.

"Uh guys… Where's Sarge?" Simmons nervously added.

"Caboose is missing too," Tucker said.

The Reds and Blues look around, but to their surprise; all three were missing.

"Do you think they all got off the ship?" Simmons asked.

"No, Carolina has never abandoned a mission before. At least without informing her team." Wash defensibly stated.

"¡Idiotas, nos abandonaron! ¡Están con el idiota Hippie!"

"Lopez, don't be silly. They all can't go to the bathroom at once." Donut proclaimed.

Suddenly the ship began to rumble and shake.

"No," Grif said.

"Holy crap, the ship is starting!" Tucker shouted.

"No no."

"The door's are locked! We can't get out!" Simmons yelled as he repeatedly slams on the electric door to the Command Deck.

"No no no."

"Aw crap," Wash said.

As if on queue, the entire ship began it's accent from the planet's surface. Instantly, all the soldiers went from standing straight to falling down as the ship faced away from the planet. What was once the rear end wall became the floor and all the soldiers feeling immense pressure pushing them towards it.

Simmons and Lopez Fall first slamming into the wall. Intuitively, Lopez chose to stand near the rear wall from the outset so despite being extremely heavy, he doesn't get hit by the full force of impact. Simmons not so much, but thankfully his armor was designed to help him survive a fall from orbit so no real injuries occurred.

The others had their falls broken by the sofas and laid themselves on top of each other, "Bow-chick-bow-wow?" to avoid stretching out their arms and breaking them. Surprisingly, the furniture was sturdy as the tables, chairs, sofas and even the garbage wasn't effect by the g forces that thrown around the Reds and Blues.

"He welded the fucking GARBAGE!" Grif shouted.

"HANG ON!" Wash shouted.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Command Deck**

"You sure your bros'll be ok? They seemed concerned at the lack of harnesses." Chris asked Carolina. He was wearing a dark green Helmet like the others now, no doubt because it would have protected him better against the g-forces.

"Their suits were designed for much worse and Washington was freelancer like me. All they needed was your warning and they'll be fine."

"Besides," Sarge interjected. "They would have spent so much time arguing for these seats we'd never leave the planet. First come, first serve. What I'm surprised about is you joining us Caboose."

"I was here the whole time. I wanted to see all the buttons and boy are they bright and fun to push. Like that one there!" He points to a lever on the control panel.

"That's the power supply to the Speaker system," Chris notes. "And its currently off…"

"So the others did not hear the warning for liftoff…" Carolina worryingly states.

…

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Tucker did it."

* * *

The door to the Commander's Deck opened with Carolina, Chris, Sarge and Caboose walking out.

In the living room almost nothing moved except the various soldiers. Lodged either in the rear wall or on top of each other. Only mindless groaning can be heard from them.

"Oh walk it off you babies. Red team needs to be more durable then that." Sarge stated.

"Fuck off, Sir!" Grif moaned.

"Uggh…" Wash is the first to stand up. "Head count, Everyone."

"Alive…"Grif groaned.

"Barely breathing…"Tucker coughed.

"I hit the wall hard but somehow lived!" Simmons said.

"I was sandwiched between two dudes!"Donut added.

"Todavía estoy funcional" Lopez spoke.

"Good. Everyone get up as quick as you can." Wash then turned to Chris. "As for you, WHAT THE HELL?"

"Look brah, I announced the launch, but your blue friend cut the power to system."

"I'm not talking about the launch itself. You were told specifically how many would be joining you and you didn't even prepare something as basic as SAFETY HARNESSES. If we weren't in top of the line power armor we would have been crushed." Wash was harsh and clearly angry. "You ignored every call we made so we couldn't adjust the damn pick site when it was clear the it was flawed. The only reason we didn't dump your ass is because the UNSC wouldn't give us the time to find a replacement."

"Wait, the UNSC? What do they have to do with this? I thought we were working for chorus." Tucker asked.

"Didn't you pay attention to the briefing from Wash?" Carolina asked.

"No, too busy staring at Grif's sister. She was in a micro bikini."

"YOU FUCKER!"

"Do you have anything professional to add to this shitshow you've put us through?" Wash continued ranting at Chris.

"W-we'll arrive at the _Mugunghwa_ in about an hour."

"Very well. You go fly this ship while I debrief my squad the explicit details of this mission…" Wash turns to the Reds and Blues "AGAIN…" He turns back to Chris. "Are we clear?"

"C-crystal!"

"Good. You're dismissed."

Chris ran out really quickly. His helmet obscuring the panic in his face. Wash walked towards the rest of his squad, who at this point have taken seats in the various chairs and sofa.

"You ok? You don't normally blow up like this." Carolina asked with concern in her voice.

"I've been better. At least my time training the feds and rebels payed off. Now that we have some privacy I'd like to explain the whole mission again. Granted, Chris should know as well, but I honestly doubt it." Wash sighed as he took a seat. "I don't want to repeat myself or be interrupted, and I'm only telling this once."

Wash sighs and takes a deep breath.

"A week ago, Carolina and I were called into Kimball's office to discuss something important…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Debrieffing**

 **2 Weeks Prior...**

"Ah… Wash, Carolina. Pleasure to see you two." The front desk lady greeted the two space marines. She was seating in a pristine white room with a desk fitting for a secretary. The room was mostly baron, outside of a simple potted plant and two guards who never spoke unless referred to directly. Despite the mundanity of her job, the front desk lady was decked out in high grade military armor, and armed with serious weaponry. It gave the impression that her front desk persona was more for fun then a job requirement.

"Good to see you too, Lola. Is Kimball ready to see us?" Wash responded.

"Yeah, I'll let ya in." Lola, turned to the door behind her and swiped a key card, opening the door. Wash and Carolina entered and the door closed behind them.

The room was lit with an orange hue. The orange skyline was bleeding into the room thanks to a large window with a grand view of the large city outside. There was a single person in the room. A woman garbed in full power armor. Despite a desk and multiple chairs being nearby, the woman chose to stand facing towards the window and consequentially, away from the entry door and the two entering guests.

"You're here. I guess we can begin." The woman said, turning to greet her guests. She presses a button under her desk and takes a seat. Her windows begin to tint black, with the room darkening as they block more light. But before visibility becomes a problem the room's ceiling light turns on, revealing the bleach white floors. The windows are now pitch black, and nothing can see through them.

"I'm sorry I called you here on such short notice. Please, take a seat. We have much to discuss."

The two marines do just that and sit facing the one who called them.

"It's no problem President Kimball. Considering the mess we just went through, we might be better off apologizing to you instead."

"Just call me Kimball, Wash. While this may be business, we are all still friends."

"So then what did you call us for?" Carolina asked.

"To begin with, let's talk about your new bases. I am afraid we can't build them."

"That's a shame."Wash responded.

"In fairness, it isn't because of your group or what they did to the prior bases that has me reject your request. Simply put, we can't afford to do it ourselves. Every bit of stone and metal we could spend on that project would be better used fixing our own broken planet… Which brings me nicely to the main course of this discussion."

Kimball rises from her seat and moves to the wall on her left, the wall has a monitor that she turns on once she reaches it. On the display is the schematics of of large ship.

"This is the S.S Mugunghwa, a generation ship that was lost 500 years ago, and right now is our planet's most important objective."

"Generation ship…?" Carolina pondered. "I've never heard of that ship class before. Have you Wash?"

"No… I haven't. Is this a chorus unique classification?"

"Close, but no. It's a class of ship only created by earth during the 22nd century. It was, by our modern definition, a colony ship. But we hadn't discovered forerunner technology then, so they didn't have access to faster-then-light travel. Instead, they were designed to accommodate millions of people with the intention of supporting said occupants until they had reached their destination."

"So people lived their entire lives on that ship, and others like it?" Wash asked.

"Essentially. That doesn't really matter though, Light-speed travel made this class of ship obsolete long ago. What matters is this ship in particular."

"How so?"

"The Mugunghwa was a Korean ship occupied with 10 million people. A vast majority of which were Chinese and Korean citizens. Its stated destination was a sector near here. But 100 years after its launch, all communication ceased. When Light-speed travel was discovered, an effort was made to find all unaccounted generation ships. The Mugunghwa was among the listed ships to have disappeared and considered MIA. The last official written reference to the ship was made 236 years ago to mourn the 10 million souls lost."

Kimball pauses, and turns to the screen.

"...and now that ship is within Chorus Space."

"If you don't mind me asking, what does this have to do with us?"

Kimball turns face Carolina, her posture indicating confidence and clear expectation for such a question.

"The last few years have been rather poor for Chorus. Our planet's population has almost entirely transformed into large military complex. But we're not at war anymore, and food doesn't grow itself. Most of our remaining equipment is military focused. And while we can sell it, our recent issues with the UNSC have left us without many willing buyers. To put it bluntly, 60% of food chorus consumes is imported. We are trying to get more farmland, but the civil war left most of our developed areas baron, and the tons of crashed ships have made nearby soil radioactive. Our colony was small to begin with, so we have a lot of undeveloped land, but as I said earlier the only working equipment we have it military focused. We can't shoot our guns at a forest and call it a farm."

"I get it now. Those ships must have self sustaining farms, or at least the equipment to support them."Carolina proclaimed, Kimball nodding in response."So you intend to claim that ship and use its resources to jump-start Chorus back to self sustainability."

"Exactly. While the tech will no doubt be out of date, it would be better then what we have now. There's only one issue, and this is where you and your team comes in."

The screen on the board changes from the schematics to a document. From where they are seated, Wash and Carolina can't see the lettering on said document. The only thing they can make out is the large UNSC lettering on the top.

"The UNSC is trying to claim the ship."

"Why would they want it?"

"The ship is a relic of 22nd century earth, and the Asian countries I mentioned before, China and South Korea if you can recall, want to reclaim what they consider is theirs. The UNSC is acting in their behalf and is trying to claim the ship for preservation purposes. If they get their hands on it; the ship, and all the equipment inside it, will become museum pieces never to be touched or used."

Kimball moves to her desk and sits down. The display turning off.

"Needless to say, that would be a bad thing for us. Luckly, the UNSC can't claim a ship that was created before its own creation. A loophole created by greedy politicians at the time. So by all legal standards, the ship is ours."

"I doubt the UNSC intends to give up so easily though…" Wash muses.

"They don't disappoint in that department. The UNSC is already pressuring us to relinquish the ship to them. And given our recent history, I wouldn't be surprised if they'd used this as an excuse to go to war and 'reclaim' the planet too. We managed to work out a compromise, but it isn't ideal for us. As I see it, the ship itself is unimportant, only the equipment within is. But we don't know the current status of the ship itself or the equipment. So each side are going to send a freelance investigators to inspect the ship and see what equipment, crew and resources it has. Once the inspection is finished; the UNSC gets the ship, and Chorus gets all equipment not vital to the ships systems."

"So far so good, but where do we…"

"But I don't trust them. Maybe its the recent blockade that has me on edge, maybe its a remnant of my former rebel life, but either way I can't help but feel they will screw us over and take valuable equipment my planet needs. So that's why I'm asking you for your help. Officially, you'll be bodyguards for the investigator, but unofficially I'd like for you to aid him and prevent inaccuracies from happening."

"You the Reds and Blues to be bodyguards?" Wash and Carolina stare at each other for a bit. Wash then raises his hand. "If we do this, can you get us new bases?"

Kimball leans her head back and takes a deep breath.

"I can promise you new bases if the job is completed."

"Then we'll do it, Wash and I will go get the others prepped and ready. In the mean time; whose our investigator, and when do they arrive?"

For the first time in the entire conversation Kimball stuttered. No sound came out, but the two realize pretty quick that it was a question she didn't want to answer.

"H-he's an…Eccentric fellow. Most definitely NOT my first choice for something this important. But I don't have many options. As for when, in about two weeks from now. Come here in a week and we will schedule where we want landing location and meet up."

"Will do."

Wash and Carolina both stand and give Kimball a salute. Then leave the room.

* * *

 **Present Day…**

"Afterwards, we scheduled our meet up at Chorus Station 12B and from there you guys are up to speed."

Washington paused to look around the room, making sure that everyone was paying attention. Everyone except Carolina and Sarge had taken seats in or on the various furniture in the "Living Room." Carolina, who was aware of mission from the start, and Sarge, who paid attention to the first debriefing, were with Chris at the Command center.

"How long do you think this is gonna take?" Tucker asked. "Cause from what you said, we sent one guy to do an equipment check on a ship the size of a fucking country. That doesn't sound like a 20 minute job."

"Maybe, Chris has super powers and can run super fast!" Caboose stated with up-most glee.

"Uh… No. As far as I'm aware, we are only going to be here for an hour at most. We need to get basic documents from the ship and see what sort of state it's in. This will likely take 2 months of one hour long trips to survey the whole ship. We'd get it done faster, but we can't investigate if one side's investigator isn't present." Wash responded.

"Sounds incredibly inefficient and expensive." Simmons griped.

"So standard UNSC." Grif quipped.

"Hey Dudes!" Chris came in through the speaker system. "We have a visual on the Mugunghwa. We will arrive in Five minutes."

The Reds and Blues stand and face the southern wall which had massive windows. In the distance they see a massive behemoth of metal. Large, gray and of a design that they are completely unfamiliar with. The only sign that it was once a human ship is faded writing written in kanji they didn't understand and a faded illustration of a flower. Slowly the ship becomes larger and larger until it becomes impossible to see both ends and the window's view is entirely over taken by they rusted metal.

"The S.S Mugunghwa. The lost generation ship." Wash mused to himself.

Caboose runs to door in clear excitement and soundly declares.

"I hope the people inside are nice."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **That took much longer to write than I intended. To be honest, recent events at school kept me real busy. I wish I could promise consistent updates, but I'm only able to write this on my free time, which isn't a lot. That said I haven't given up on this tale and I have a lot of notes on my phone. I just need time to get around to writing this.**

 **So I've become that guy never updates and leaves people waiting on stories that take forever... Damn, I've become a monster.**


End file.
